


The Price of Wishing

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: Nathalie never thought she would be the one paying the price for Gabriel's wish.





	The Price of Wishing

“Nathalie, are you okay?” Even after everything you found it endearing that Adrien still had the capacity to care about you. Now that everything was drawing to a close you would be lying if you said you didn't feel lost. The life you had gotten used to was rapidly becoming obsolete. Your world was crumbling, and you didn't know how to deal with it.

You knew that your camaraderie with Gabriel wouldn't have amounted to anything serious but...deep down there was this small part of you that had hoped it would. Now there was nothing left but to bury those feeling and press onward while he found solace in the arms of Emile once more. You could hardly hold that against him, but it was your own fault for never really considering what would happen when the end game was finally upon you.

There was nothing that would actually change, rather things would go back to how they normally would. Paris would be at peace once again, and eventually Ladybug and the others would slowly fade into irrelevancy. The last echos of confrontation wouldn't be able to change that.

You lean heavily against your desk as your vision starts to blur. The longer you stood there the weaker you were starting to feel. “Yes.”

After a few deep breaths the room stopped spinning. You couldn't say you really felt any better, but it was some semblance of progress. Even if your assistance wasn't need this moment, you wouldn't consider your job finished.

Adrien continued to study you. “Why'd you do it?” His words carried more weight than they previously had. Without his father to channel his frustration into he had turned his attention to you.

You could hardly tell him that you wanted to make Gabriel happy. It wasn't your place. It hadn't ever been your place. As hard as you had tried to make up for all Adrien had been through while doing your job it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for either of him, and it wasn't for lack of trying. You weren't Emile, nothing could change that. And helping Gabriel back was all you could ever do for his- both of their sakes.

Although you feared it might all be for naught if Adrien began to resent his father for this.

A sigh escapes you. “I only wanted-” You stop and shake your head to yourself, instantly regretting the action as pain stabs into you. Black spots dance in your vision forcing you to close your eyes for a moment.

When it subsided, you straighten, and meet Adrien's judgmental glare. “You wouldn't understand, and I truly hope that day never comes for you.”

Adrien's brow furrows. You didn't think your answer you satisfy him, but you meant that from the bottom of your heart. The harder you tried to come to terms that this sentiment of yours was no longer needed, the harder it became to accept the fact that it hadn't amounted to anything. “That's not an answer.”

You barely manage to catch yourself as your legs buckle. “Nathalie!”

Adrien's shadow falls over you, but everything about him felt distant. His voice. His presence. You had wrote this off as overdoing it again, but now you weren't so sure. You felt like you were losing yourself.  _What's happening?_

“Don't move.” You were only faintly aware of Adrien running off deeper into the house.

As the seconds drifted by you felt more and more disconnected from your body.  _I just wanted to do right by him. Things weren't supposed to be like this._

“Nathalie, hold on, okay?” Adrien carefully lifts your head and rests it on a pillow he had taken from one of the couches. He rushes off again but this time it didn't matter.

You squeeze your eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop yourself from crying. It wasn't right. Why was Adrien the one rushing to your side? You hated it. And there was nothing you could do about it.  _All I wanted was to see him smile again..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, assuming things get this far, the only characters i can see paying the price of the wish are Gabriel, Adrien, or Nathalie. But as i ship Nathalie with him I find it a little tragic that Nathalie worked so hard alongside Gabriel just to slip into a coma alone with a scorned Adrien being by her side instead of Gabriel.


End file.
